


Oz Hardtime100 Drabbles 151-160

by Severina



Category: Oz (1997)
Genre: Community: hardtime100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-02
Updated: 2009-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:36:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten more drabbles written for the prompts at LJ's Hardtime100 Community.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oz Hardtime100 Drabbles 151-160

**151.  
Title:** Love Token  
**Prompt:** 151 - Token of My Affection  
**Timeframe:** Season Six  
**Written:** October 02, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100

Chris doesn't know when the deal's going down, but he imagines it on a Monday. Two o'clock. By the docks.

He pictures Toby hesitantly approaching a run-down building, stealing anxious glances at dirty windows that don't reflect the sun. The vial of pills that Tony presses into his hand will feel slick and cold in Toby's palm. And when the cops appear, bear down on him and throw him to the ground, he hopes Toby recognizes the pills for what they are.

A love token.

How else is he supposed to show Toby how much he loves him, needs him?

 

**152.  
Title:** ...Go The Spoils  
**Prompt:** 152 - To The Victor  
**Timeframe:** Season Three  
**Written:** October 02, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100

He confessed. Spent untold days in protective custody. Got time added to his already lengthy gonna-die-in-prison-so-what-the-fuck sentence. Painted a nice big target on his back for Vern and his shit-eating pals.

He cooperated with Toby's plan for little Andrew. Didn't try to change it, even though he knew a shitload of simpler ways to make it go down.

He swallowed his pride and chased after Toby like a love-struck fucking schoolgirl. Made himself sick with the craving.

And he found himself back in the pod -- home -- on New Years Eve. Toby in his arms. All fucking worth it.

He won.

 

**153.  
Title:** Precious  
**Prompt:** 153 - Visitation  
**Timeframe:** Season Four  
**Written:** October 02, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100

Vern takes the baby in his arms, the memory of holding his own boys suddenly fresh in his mind. Andrew had squalled like a banshee the first time he'd been in his father's arms. But Hank had lay quietly, just like his daughter.

Jewell. It's not the name he would have chosen, but Carrie is right. She is a gem, sparkling and newly minted. No time for the shit of the world to have sullied her yet.

He messed up with his boys, made mistakes. He won't make the same mistakes with his granddaughter. This time, he'll get it right.

 

**154.  
Title:** White Lightning  
**Prompt:** 154 - Care Packages  
**Timeframe:** Season Six  
**Written:** October 04, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100

Chris worried that all the months languishing on his ass in protective custody and death row may have dampened his instincts. Made him soft.

Doing Winthrop went a long way toward honing those dull edges.

And once Toby was back inside? He kicked it into overdrive, baby. Playin' with Vern and Toby, calling in favours, messing with heads, and doin' whatever it took to get the job done.

He'll get out of Unit B; back to Em City. Back to Toby.

And Chris will always protects what's his.

He hopes the Nazi motherfuckers in the mailroom like their little present.

 

**155.  
Title:** Share and Share Alike  
**Prompt:** 155 - Socks!  
**Timeframe:** Season Three  
**Written:** October 04, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100

"Where are my socks?"

Chris's eyes flick between the sweat-socks clutched in Toby's fist to Toby's anxious face. "Uh, Tobe," he says, "you're holdin' them."

"Not these," Toby says. "The new ones. The _thermal_ ones."

"I have no fucking idea." Chris sniffs… and tucks his feet under him as he settles back.

Toby's eyes narrow. "You're wearing them."

"No-I'm-not."

"You're going to ruin them!"

"Toby--"

"You have freakishly large feet!" Toby whines. "You're going to stretch them!"

Chris eyes the throbbing vein in Toby's forehead. "Wow," he says, "Lockdown better end soon, or you're gonna have an embolism over socks."

 

**156.  
Title:** Reality Check  
**Prompt:** 156 - Constant Craving  
**Timeframe:** Season Four  
**Written:** October 04, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100

I brush against him in line in the cafeteria. Sit too close at the long table. Slide my palm around his thigh and squeeze gently… or sometimes, not so gently.

He thinks I do it to wind him up, set him off, to watch the blush spike across his cheeks as he gets flustered and pushes me away. Sometimes gently, sometimes not so gently.

I do it for that. And I do it because I can't stand being so close and not touching him. Because I need to feel his skin. Because I need to know it's not a dream.

 

**157.  
Title:** Belief  
**Prompt:** 157 - Faith  
**Timeframe:** Season Four  
**Written:** October 04, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100

"Chris." Toby fidgeted, shifted, studied his hands. "Did you mean it? What you said?"

Chris squinted up at him.

Toby swallowed. It shouldn't be important.

"That first time," he said haltingly. "In the laundry room. Did you mean it?"

Chris glanced around quickly for the hacks before rising fluidly from the chair. He stalked across the pod, manoeuvred Toby into the space between bunk and wall. Pressed their bodies together, hands splayed flat on either side of Toby's head.

A kiss, long and searing and--

"What do you think?" Chris breathed.

No idea.

But he believes in Chris. He believes.

 

**158.  
Title:** Late Night Conversation  
**Prompt:** 158 - Fears and Phobias  
**Timeframe:** Season Four  
**Written:** October 04, 2009  
**Word Count:** 283 (Oops.)

"Spiders."

"No."

"Mice."

"Fuck no. I'll tellin' ya, Beech, I don't get freaked out over creepy-crawlies."

"The rats are taking over Unit B," Toby observed. "So says O'Reily."

Chris arched a brow. "Schillinger up to somethin'?"

Toby blinked. "No. Literally rats. Four-legged vermin."

"Huh."

"I hate rats. And roaches. Fuck. First time one crawled on me in County, I screamed like a girl."

"Attractive."

Toby shivered.

"Tell ya what. If we get an infestation, I'll kill 'em for ya."

"That'll do wonders for my reputation," Toby said blandly.

Chris shrugged. "Okay. I'll let 'em crawl on ya then. You know, sometimes they go right inside the ear canal."

"Chris!"

"Happened to a guy I knew once."

"Bullshit."

"Okay."

Toby drew the blanket around himself a little tighter. "Fucking roaches."

"Jeez, Tobe. The second stint I did in Lardner? I shared my bunk with a roach bigger than you."

Toby sniffed. "Bet he couldn't suck cock as good as I can."

Chris grimaced. "Sick," he said. "And by the way, nobody sucks cocks better than you."

"I know."

"Yeah, don't get smug."

"If you were to kill roaches for me and I were to reward you with one of those stellar blowjobs," Toby mused, "we'd be perpetuating the prison stereotype."

"Oh yeah?"

Toby rolled over onto his back. "We'll work something out."

"'Night, Tobe."

"Good night, Chris."

The pod was silent for the space of minutes. The beam of a flashlight swept over the pod, lingering briefly on the bunks before moving on.

"Good night. Sleep tight. Don't let the bedbugs bite," Chris said softly.

"You fucker."

Chris snickered for at least five minutes. Toby was up scratching for a lot longer than that.

 

**159.  
Title:** Higher Education  
**Prompt:** 159 - Reading is Fundamental!  
**Timeframe:** Season Three  
**Written:** October 19, 2009  
**Word Count:** 169

Keller sidled up to Murphy. "I need to see McManus," he muttered.

"Why?"

When Keller merely glared at him, Murphy shrugged and led him to the office. Keller was docile -- for now. McManus was another story.

"What?" he snapped, looking up in irritation as Murphy shut the door.

Keller tried a smile. "You got somethin' I want."

McManus leaned back and crossed his arms. "Oh yeah, what's that? Sparkling wit? Dashing good looks?"

"Pamphlets."

"Pamphlets," McManus repeated.

"You got pamphlets about…"

"About?"

Keller studied the desk. Squinted. Finally said, "About gettin' a high school diploma."

McManus pressed his lips together. "I do."

"Gimme one."

"What, no please?" McManus ignored Keller's scowl and fished one of the informational brochures from his desk drawer. "You know, most of this is done over the intern--"

"Yeah." Keller snatched the flyer and stuffed it in his pocket before fixing McManus with a hard stare. "I was never here."

McManus forced himself not to smile. "Sure, Keller," he said agreeably. "Whatever you say."

 

**160.  
Title:** Home Remedy  
**Prompt:** 160 - Sickness and In Health  
**Timeframe:** Season Four  
**Written:** November 02, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100

Chris leans against the bunk; strokes Toby's arm lightly. "You feelin' better?"

"No," Toby mewls.

Chris leans closer. "You're hot."

Toby huddles into the blanket and coughs into his hand before blowing his nose loudly. "Yeah," he snorts. "Right."

"Your voice all raspy like that? Goes straight to my dick." Chris sneaks a look for the hacks. "Suck me off."

"I can't breathe through my nose!" Toby protests weakly. "Do you want to kill me?"

Chris smiles. "Not today."

"You could suck me off," Toby suggests.

Ten minutes later, Toby arches his back and… yes. Just what the doctor ordered.


End file.
